The invention relates to a dispenser for fluid or moderately viscous substances, such as mouthwash, sanitizer or liquid soaps and detergents. The invention contains an easily operated control mechanism for dispensing liquids. Furthermore, the invention may be rapidly refilled without messy overruns and spillovers. The present invention affords the benefits of easy and secure affixation to a support surface. The disclosed dispenser is just as easily sealed once the refill procedure is completed.
The liquids within the disclosed dispenser can be emitted at will through a choke or release mechanism. The choke mechanism relies on a shank to limit or cut off the outflow of a liquid from the dispenser. The shank may be rotated or moved reciprocally within an intermediary chamber, to vary the flow velocity of the liquid being dispensed in and outward direction. When the choke mechanism is open the liquids stored within the present invention are propelled through the apertures and hollow channel of the shank by the force of gravity.